


Bruised

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aram and Samar have a moment after Samar gets pistol-whipped by Nez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

Samar Navabi winced as she placed ice on her bruised jaw. "Shit." She cursed, and then immediately wanted to smack herself for speaking, because doing so just made it hurt more. Logically, far in the back of her mind, she knew it could've been worse.

Nez, or whatever the hell her name was, could have broken her jaw, could've shot her while she was down, any number of other things than just striking her with the butt of the gun a couple of times.

At the moment, however, she was in too much pain to be logical.

"Samar?" She looked up and saw Aram leaning against the doorframe of the open bathroom, in the mirror. "How are you doing?" He winced. "Sorry, that's a stupid question."

"I've had worse, Aram." She spoke slowly, finding that doing so didn't hurt her jaw. Not that much, anyway. Because she had practically locked eyes with him in the mirror, she noticed the second he frowned at her words. "This is probably going to sound strange, but I almost admire her fighting skills. Almost."

"Do you need help?" Aram lingered by the doorframe, not wanting to encroach on her personal space. Yes, she'd let him comfort her at the funeral, and had done her fair share of comforting him as well. But that was before she'd sustained dark bruises from a suspect's attack. They looked incredibly painful, and he didn't want to make the pain she was undoubtedly in even worse.

Samar shook her head, but she smiled at him in the mirror, as much as her bruises would allow. "I'm fine, but thank you. I appreciate the offer."

"You should be at your place resting, not here at work." Aram couldn't help it. She'd said she was fine, he should've backed off. But she didn't ever seem to take _any_ days off, not even when she really needed them.

"I'll have time to rest once we finish off this case." Samar responded almost immediately, knowing full well that it could take days, at least, before they solved this case. But she didn't care. All she could do for Liz now was find the people responsible.

"Promise?" Aram asked, and she nodded.

"I promise." She lowered the ice pack, noticing that it was losing its coldness. Things got quiet for a while after that.

"Can I get you some fresh ice?" Aram spoke again, startling her a little.

Feeling touched, she nodded. "That would be great, thank you." She turned as he entered the bathroom, and handed him in the makeshift ice pack. He smiled at her as he took it and left the room, and she turned back to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked like crap, to put it bluntly. Not just because of the ugly bruising on her cheek, and also slightly on her jaw, but because of the emotion of the funeral as well. The hit she'd taken of Aram's joint had done little to make her feel better in the long run, and it had worn off a while ago. She'd been expecting that, however. Things like that only lasted so long.

"Samar?" She turned around hearing Aram's voice, and accepted the towel wrapped ice pack he held out to her, giving him a soft smile and a nod of thanks. "I'll give you your space now. But I want you to know if you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Samar told him sincerely. As she watched him walk away, placing the new ice pack against her jaw, she couldn't help the soft smile that came over her face. Despite everything she had been through, she was immensely glad to have him, and hoped that would continue for a long time to come.


End file.
